Princess of the Sea'
by Captain'sLass
Summary: Lila, a young socialite from a small coastal town is kidnapped by vicious pirates. Why was she taken? And why is she so important to the tyrant of a Captain? Based on 'Captain's Hat'. M for violence and sex.
1. Kidnapped

I apologize for the structure, I know it must be quite annoying. However, i am having trouble getting it to work properly so I'm afraid you'll just have to bear with me. Please read and review, this is my first fanfic. :)

CHAPTER ONE

"How do I look?" Lila asked her friend, Charli, while gazing at herself in the

mirror. Charli rolled her eyes, "For the millionth time, you look great!" Lila blushed. She

was nervous as all hell. Jason Miller, the local heart-throb had asked her to accompany

him to a banquet at the governor's household. Jason was indeed the most sought-after

boy in the tiny coastal town of Port Crystal; all the girls fawned over him. And whenever

there was a social occasion coming up, they all waited anxiously to see who he would

invite. So, tonight was a big night for Lila. She wanted to look her best. And she looked

stunning. She wore a pale blue dress with white lace fringing. Her corset accentuated her

curvy figure wonderfully. Her curly red hair was braided and tied up, with a few loose

strands framing her delicate face. She took a deep breath. "Wish me luck." And with that

she walked out the door to meet Jason.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Lila was bored out of her mind. This was most certainly not

the evening she had imagined. Jason was not the dream man his looks would have her

believe. Of course, he was devastatingly handsome. But boy did he know it. He was, by

far, the most conceited and arrogant man she had ever met. And he was far from subtle in

his advances towards her. She actually began to dread the long carriage ride home. She

began to contemplate how she would be able to get herself out of any compromising

situation, when a loud bang and the sound of shouting and gunfire interrupted her

thoughts. The music in the hall suddenly stopped, and everyone froze for a split second.

Jason even stopped mid-sentence. It seemed that every head in the room simultaneously

turned towards the entrance hall door. Seconds dragged on for eternity as everyone held

their breaths, not wanting to believe the wild thoughts running through their heads. Lila's

hands trembled. The gunfire and shouting continued, only it seemed to be getting nearer

the governor's house. Suddenly a maid burst through the doors, her hair had become

loose and was falling out from beneath her bonnet, she was panting and had a wild and

scared look in her eyes. Then she screamed the word everyone in the room had dreaded.

"PIRATES!" Her shout echoed through the hall for a split second, and then the eerie

peace was broken. Women began shrieking and the men began shouting orders. Lila

remained motionless for a second, a million thought racing through her mind. She barely

noticed Jason's hand on her elbow, pulling her up and yelling something at her.

Something…. "RUN!" He pushed her in the direction of the servant's door, and then

turned in the other direction. Where he was going she did not know. She stumbled

through the door. Where was she supposed to go? She snapped out of her daze when a

maid ran into her, sending them both crashing to the ground. She shook her head. The

night air was freezing. The maid cursed at her and scrambled to her feet, then took off.

Lila stood up and looked down the street, only to be greeted by a terrifying sight. A band

of dirty, shouting men wielding swords and guns were racing up the street. She knew

what that meant. If they had managed to actually get this far, then the city was already

lost. They barely had enough men to defend the port itself, so there was no possible way

they could defend the city once it had been infiltrated this far. Since Port Crystal was not

overly wealthy nor an important military or economic centre, the risk of raiding by

pirates was indeed very low. Which made her wonder briefly why these pirates were

here. She didn't have time to ponder this query, however, as these pirates were fast

advancing towards her. She turned to run, only to smash right into one of them. The

biggest man she had ever seen. His dark eyes glared at her, and he smiled a wicked,

yellow-toothed grin. His eyes wandered over her body, and he seemed to like what he

saw. The way he looked at her made her shudder, she didn't want to think about what

was going on in his mind. He advanced towards her, and she backed away, glancing

around furiously for an escape route. She spotted a gap between two buildings, and tried

to run for it. But the pirate was far quicker than his bulk would have had her believe. He

grabbed her arm forcefully, and she whipped around and bit down on his arm. Even

though she had bitten hard enough to draw blood, all this did was enrage the huge man

even more. The last thing she saw was his massive hand swinging towards her face, and

then everything went black.


	2. Possession

CHAPTER TWO

Lila heard muffled voices. She opened her eyes and groggily shook her head, which was

pounding. She sat up, and had to stop and get her bearings, as she was dizzy. She slowly

drank in her surroundings, and as she became more aware of where she was, she became

more frightened than she had ever been before in her life. She realized that the sway of

the room was not solely due to her dizziness, but the fact that she was on a ship. And the

muffled voices she heard were the rough, uneducated voices of pirates. Lila's breath

caught in her throat. She had been captured. She shuddered to think what had happened

to her town, her family. These musings, however, were cut short by the sound of a key in

the door. Lila quickly lay down and pretended to be asleep, hoping the intruder would

leave. She heard the door open, and someone stepped into the room. A large man, by the

sound of his footsteps. Lila repressed a shudder as she remembered the way the large

pirate had looked at her. The person paused at the door, and Lila prayed they would

leave. A few seconds passed, and Lila was tempted to turn her head to see if they had left.

Just as she was about to, however, the sound of footsteps began again. They came over to

the bed, and she could hear a man's breathing, she could feel his considerable presence

towering over her. She forced herself to control her breathing and not scream, she hoped

this person would leave if they believed her to be asleep. The man shifted his weight.

"Well, well, well. Ol' Thom was right. It must be her." This mumbling confused her even

more. Who was this man? And who was she to him? She felt the man lean over her. It

was all she could do not to jump when she felt his hand on her neck. He was sort of softly

stroking her skin. But there was something in the gentle touch that terrified her. "My, my,

my…" His voice made her blood run cold. He moved his hand down her neck and over

her collarbone; he slowly slipped her dress off her shoulder. She could feel his body

moving closer towards her, and his breathing was getting heavier. She couldn't take it,

she did not want him touching her anymore. She sat bolt upright, and the pirate stumbled

back in surprise, but then a wicked smile crossed his face. 'Nicely played, lady." She

didn't like that smile. It was completely devoid of all warmth. As were his dark blue

eyes. This man was of medium build, with broad shoulders. But he simply oozed power.

Even without the broad brimmed hat on his head she would have been able to tell he was

a captain. She once again experienced the unwanted feeling of a man's eyes roaming over

her body. _God, do they ever think of anything else? _She thought furiously as she adjusted

her dress. Lila cleared her throat. "And who, may I ask, are you?" She said as

nonchalantly as she could, trying hard to keep her voice from trembling. The man smiled

at her again. "That, my dear, is for me to know."

"Why did you attack my town? And why have you brought me here?"

That smile was terrifying. "Ye'll find out soon enough, lass. For now, you best do as

you're told." He gave her one last look before he turned and walked out the room. The

door shut, and she could hear a key turn in the lock. Lila sighed, and tear rolled down her

cheek. She knew what the probable fate of her home town was, because she had a feeling

she knew who this Captain was. And if that were true, then there was no way her town

could have survived. Lila lay down in her bed, and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

There she lay softly crying to herself in the dark of night.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lila awoke to the sound of the door opening. She had no idea when she had fallen

asleep, nor how long she had been asleep for. She heard whispered voices. Two men,

neither of them the captain. She couldn't make out what they were saying, and she had no

idea as to whether she should move or not. While she was debating this in her head, her

thoughts were interrupted by a hand violently covering her mouth, while another held her

throat. "Go on, scream, I dare you." The rough voice said with a cruel laugh. His stench

of a breath was assaulting her nostrils. She tried to move, only to have the hand on her

throat tighten. "Now, now, girlie, you behave yourself. We wouldn't want to have to hurt

ye, now would we?" The grip tightened even more, she was struggling to breath. She

stopped squirming. "That's better. Now, girlie, are ye gonna behave yeself?" Lila

hesitated, but then she felt the cold, sharp touch of a knife pressed against her throat. She

nodded. "That's a girl." She heard both the men laugh. She couldn't see their faces in the

dark, only the gleam of their eyes in the midst of the dark forms that were their bodies.

The hand covering her mouth was removed, but she fought the urge to scream as the

knife was still pressed against her throat. The man standing over her took both her hands

and pinned them above her head, and bound them. He gagged her with some kind of

cloth, the taste and dampness of it made her almost vomit. She didn't want to think what

its previous use had been. One of the men ran his rough hand over her face, down her

neck, past her collarbone. She shuddered. Tears began to form in her eyes, she wanted to

scream, but she knew she couldn't. She knew what these men were going to do, and all

she could do was to lay there. Lila closed her eyes and tried to pretend it wasn't

happening. She tried to shut her mind off from the events occurring around her. The man

that had previously been watching moved to the foot of her bed. He gripped her ankles

and forced her legs apart, while the other was forcefully tearing at the front of her dress.

She could feel hands slowly moving up her legs, lifting her dress until it was around her

waist. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something press against her hip. The other

man was on top of her. The feel of him pressing himself against her made her gag. She

tried to move, only to be slapped violently across the face. She couldn't breath, tears were

streaming down her face, which caused her nose to become blocked. She started to faze

in and out of consciousness as these men violated her. She vaguely noticed the men start

to argue over who would take her first, which caused both of them to become even more

rough with her. She felt this man's…thing press harder against her hip, and he slowly

moved over her…

---------------------------------------

She was aware of a voice shouting furiously, and the man on top of her was

thrown to the floor. The other man, the one with the knife, dropped it and backed way.

She looked up, and through her tears saw the captain standing there, a look of pure rage

on his face. Around him an assortment of men had gathered around. One of them, after

receiving a nod from the Captain, went over to her. As he reached towards her, she

flinched away from him. He paused, and the way he looked at her made her calm down

slightly. He then reached over a gently pulled her skirt down over her legs. He unbound

her hands and removed the cloth from her mouth. He nodded slightly, and returned to the

Captain's side. The two men that had attacked her were now cowering on the floor,

spluttering excuses. The Captain glared at them, pure malice in his eyes. In one swift

movement he drew his sword and lunged forward, slashing both the men's throats. There

was a moment of silence, and then the Captain turned to his men. "She is not to be

touched, ye hear me? She belongs to me!" He glanced at Lila, and she shuddered. He

then stalked out of the room, followed by his men, two of which dragging the bodies of

their fallen comrades. The last to leave the room was the young man who had covered her

up, the one with the kind eyes. He looked over at her and nodded, before leaving the

room. She noticed that there was no sound of the door being locked, but was too

distraught to think much of it. She brought her knees up to her chin, and curled up in the

corner of her bed. Her whole body was trembling, and she tried to slow down her

breathing and calm herself down. _It's ok, it's all over now. _She tried to tell herself. But

she was still terrified. Though the Captain had 'saved' her, she doubted that his intentions

were truly noble or out of kindness. _"She belongs to me!" _She was merely a possession

to him, something he did not want to share. And that thought scared her even more.


	3. An Unexpected Friend

CHAPTER THREE

The Captain entered his cabin. He lit a candle, and began to clean his sword. He then

proceeded to change, and wash the blood off his face. He had showed no remorse

whatsoever for the murder of his two crewmen. They had tried to take what was his. In

his mind's eye he saw the figure of Lila on the bed, arms bound above her head, skirt

around her waist, the front of her dress torn, almost revealing her ample chest. And the

blood splattered over her pale skin. He found it intriguingly arousing. He felt himself

straining against his trousers as he thought of what he could do to her, how he could

make her scream. He had a reputation for hurting his women. He loved to see the look of

terror in their eyes as he took them. And he wanted Lila. He had never wanted a woman

so badly. Even before, when he hadn't seen her. When he found out who she really was,

and what she was worth. And now he had found her, and her beauty made her even more

desirable. He wanted to have power over her. He reached into his pants and began

stroking himself, imagining the pain and fear on Lila's face as he did things to her. It was

the power she promised that aroused him the most, because to have power over her would

make him more powerful than he could have ever imagined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila wasn't by herself long when the young man came back. He paused at the door, then entered the room with a mop and bucket. He began to mop up the blood on the floor, with his back to her. Lila watched him in silence. There was something about this man that made him intensely different to the other men on his crew. The way he looked at her for a start. Not with the animal-like desire the other men had in their eyes. He didn't seem as rough or cruel, which made her wonder how he had even become part of this crew. He wasn't as dirty, either. In fact, he was quite handsome. He had wavy brown hair, and deep brown eyes, and a strong jawbone. As all these thoughts ran through her head, he finished mopping up. As he put the mop in the bucket, his back still to her, he stood still. "I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but your staring is making me uneasy." Lila was startled. She opened her mouth to reply, but then man turned around and smiled at her. "Your thoughts were too loud." Lila blushed and looked down. "May I ask your name?" He questioned. Lila smiled. "My name is Lila." The man gave a bow, "Well, Miss Lila, would you mind at all if I were to help you clean yourself up?" Lila suddenly realized how terrible she must look. Her tear and blood stained face all red and puffy, her dress dirty and torn. The young man approached her with a cloth in his hand, and proceeded to wipe the tears and blood from her face. She looked into his eyes, and was surprised to find true concern reflected in them. "What does he want with me?" She whispered softly. He didn't need to ask whom she meant. The man frowned. "I don't know. But it seems you mean much to him. Normally, the, uh, prisoners are kept as, um, prizes. Purely for the…" He cleared his throat, "…Entertainment of the crew. But not you." Lila smiled wryly. "Somehow I don't find that anymore comforting." The young man removed the cloth, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It is him, isn't? It's Captain Vladmile?" She asked with a tremor in her voice. The look on his face said it all. So she was on board _The Darkness, _one of the most fearsome, ruthless pirate ships on the sea. The man opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the opening of the door. A dark man with dirty, matted dreadlocks stood in the doorway. He looked between the two of them, and then said, "The Captain wants to see her. Now." He then turned and left. The young man stood, "Well, believe me; we do not want to keep the Captain waiting." He helped her up, and began to walk towards the door, but she stopped him, "Wait, you never told me your name, good sir?" The man turned around. "It's Will. Will Turner."


	4. Rescued

CHAPTER FOUR

The Captain's cabin was dimly lit. Will led Lila to the door, then told her he would have

to leave her, as no one was allowed in the Captain's quarters without strict permission.

Lila swallowed hard, and then stepped through the doorway. "Shut the door behind ye."

She jumped; she hadn't seen the Captain in the shadows. Lila shut the door, and then

lowered her eyes. Vladmile approached her. "Look at me, girl." He demanded. Lila

looked up, and saw the Captain's face mere inches from her own. His dark blue eyes

were cold, almost lifeless. _This man has no heart, no soul. _Lila thought. "I see young Mr.

Turner cleaned you up nice. Too bad he won't be with us much longer." He watched her,

waiting to see her reaction to this statement. She chose to ignore it. "Wh-why have you

brought me here? What do…what do you want with me?" She stuttered. He smiled the

eerie smile of his. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her hard

against the wall, knocking the air out of her. He looked into her eyes, and the pain and

fear he saw there excited him. "What does any man want with a beautiful woman?" He

laughed cruelly. "My dear, ye will indeed have ye uses…" He ran a finger down the side

of her face. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "More so than you could ever

imagine." A crewman then burst through the door. "Captain! We've got a Royal Navy

ship gaining on us, sir!" Vladmile whipped around, releasing his grip on Lila. He hurried

out the door and began barking orders to his crew. Lila took a chance, and quickly snuck

out of the cabin. She bumped straight into Will. He looked startled. "Where are you…"

he didn't get to finish his sentence, Lila pulled him aside. "Will, he's going to kill you."

She had understood what Vladmile meant when he made that comment. Will looked at

her for a moment. Then nodded. "He must know." Lila was confused. Know what? She

didn't get time to ask. "Quickly, if we take a boat now we might be able to escape during

all the confusion." He and Lila ran through the chaos on deck, as the crew prepared

themselves for battle. While everyone else was preoccupied, they slipped over the side of

the ship and climbed into one of the boats. They then slipped away into the dark of the

night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila was freezing. She had found a blanket in the boat, but it wasn't near enough to keep

her warm in the icy night air. She and Will had rowed for what seemed like an eternity,

'til all the sounds of the ship and the oncoming battle had long died away. She was

beginning to doubt her decision to escape, when she heard Will exclaimed, "Ah! About

bloody time." Lila looked up, confused. Then she saw it. A great pirate ship not far from

where they were. Will saw the look on her face, and quickly reassured her. "No, no, it's

ok, I promise." He began to row towards the ship. Lila sighed. _Well, he's been ok so far. _

_And what have I got to lose? _Still, she drew the blanket even tighter around her shoulders,

and waited anxiously to reach the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She and Will were pulled up onto the ship, and the second their feet touched the

deck a woman ran over and threw her arms around Will. 'Oh, thank god you're alright."

And then she kissed him. Lila stood there, somewhat awkwardly, and took in her

surroundings. It was indeed a magnificent ship, but despite Will's reassurances she

couldn't help but feel nauseated at the sight of all the pirates that had gathered around.

She heard a voice from the back of the crowd. "All right, all right, we've seen a eunuch

before." A man stepped through and greeted Will. "All right, mate? Still in one piece,

ay?" He smiled. Will merely looked annoyed. And then the man's eyes fell on Lila. She

shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Well, well, well, what have ye got here? Ye've

bought ol' Jack a pretty lil trinket ay?" The man smiled a very charming smile at her, and

Lila couldn't help but blush. Will rolled his eyes. "Jack, this is Lila. I met her onboard

_The Darkness_. Lila, this is Jack Sparrow." Jack shot Will an annoyed look. "_Captain_.

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, luv." He held out his hand. Lila offered him her

hand, and he took it gently a kissed it, all the while looking at her with those deep

chocolate brown eyes of his. She thought she could smell rum on his breath. "Welcome

aboard the Black Pearl, kitten." He held her gaze for a moment longer, then turned and

began shouting orders at his crew. Once they had dispersed, he turned to Will, who was

busy being welcomed back by the girl with long brown hair. Jack cleared his throat.

"Ahem, perhaps we should retire to my cabin, to discuss what you've found, ay Will? I'm

sure Elizabeth wont mind showing Lila her quarters." He winked at Lila, then left for his

cabin, followed by Will. Lila stood there, unsure of what to do with herself. The woman

named Elizabeth sighed, "Ugh. Men." She smiled. "Come on then, let's get you out of

those clothes and to your quarters." She walked away, and Lila had no choice but to

follow her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat with his feet on the table, tossing an apple back and forth between his hands. He

had not expected Will to come back with anything, let alone a beautiful girl. Jack

couldn't help but feel pity for the poor thing, after Will told him what had happened to

her onboard The Darkness. He shuddered to think what that evil son of a bitch Vladmile

had done to her. Jack was very much intrigued by this girl, she had an air of importance

about her, of mystery. And when Will told him how taken Vladmile was by her….Well,

that just made her all the more intriguing. And by god she was attractive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila sat on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest, and stared at the wall. She wasn't

thinking anything in particular, just staring. Elizabeth had found her some men's clothing

to wear, which was much more comfortable, and didn't have the horrid stench of those

pirates all over it. She shuddered at the memory. Elizabeth had tried to make small talk,

but Lila wasn't in a very talkative mood at all. Elizabeth had then given up and retired to

her room. Lila had tried to sleep, but was plagued by nightmares. She couldn't sleep. And

she didn't want to be in this small room anymore either, so she went up onto the deck.

She leaned against the railings and stared out to sea. God, the sea was beautiful. Ever

since she was a little girl she had loved the ocean. It was such a beautifully powerful and

mysterious thing. It took her breath away. Lila was so completely lost in her thoughts that

she didn't even notice Jack come to stand next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" His voice

cut through her thoughts. She jumped. How long had he been standing there? He

continued to look out to sea, as if he hadn't noticed her startle. "Yes – yes, it is." Jack

then looked at her. "Very beautiful." Lila thanked god he couldn't see her blush in the

dark. He reached out to touch her face, and she instinctively pulled away. Jack sighed.

"Will told me what happened to ye aboard The Darkness."

"Oh, he did?" She was slightly uncomfortable. "Well I…It's just that I never…." Jack cut

her off. "It's all right, luv, I promise you, nothin' like that will happen to you on board

the Pearl. Even some of us pirates have morals." He grinned at her, and she felt at ease.

There was something in that mischievously charming grin that made her heart melt. Jack

then cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her softly. Lila immediately melted into his

arms. Their kiss deepened, and Jack pulled her close to him. He then whispered,

"Goodnight, kitten." And with one last, soft kiss, he walked away to his cabin. Lila

watched him go, and softly touched her lips. She had kissed boys before, but never like

that. Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour. She mentally slapped herself. _For _

_god's sake, girl, he's a pirate! _Lila shook her head. She went to her room, and lay down.

She fell into a troubled sleep, filled with contrasting images of dirty vicious pirates and a

very sexy, sweet captain that comes to her rescue…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Drunken Embrace

CHAPTER FIVE

Lila stood on the deck, enjoying the warm sunlight that washed over her. Although it had

only been a week since her escape from The Darkness, she was becoming more like her

flamboyant, out going self. It had something to do with the sea air. She loved the feeling

of absolute freedom. She wished she could sail on forever. Of course, things were much

better during the day, when the sun was shining and she was surrounded by people. But at

night, when she was all alone in her room, she was haunted by memories of her family

and friends. She longed to know what had happened to them, yet at the same time was

terrified to find out. She knew what kind of reputation Captain Vladmile had, and his

ruthless slaughter of his own crewmen was testimony enough to that. Lila looked over at

Jack, who was at the helm. She had of course heard of the infamous Captain Jack. _What a _

_complicated man. _She mused to herself. He was pirate, an outlaw: one of the most wanted

men in the Caribbean, not to mention all the other places; and yet he was depicted as a

hero. Neither of them had mentioned that kiss, although the thought of it still made her

heart flutter. Jack had been flirting with her all week though, and whenever he was near

her she'd get butterflies in her stomach. He made her heart race, with his charming smile

and various sexual innuendos. But he acted as if that kiss had never happened. Which

was fine with Lila, she did not want to get involved with a pirate. She didn't want to get

involved with anyone. She'd had enough of men. Those pirates were by far the worst, but

it was not the first time a man had tried to take advantage of her. And she had heard

enough about Jack Sparrow's womanizing ways to know better. But she could not ignore

the way he made her feel, as much as she tried. Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"We should be reaching Tortuga soon enough. There we'll restock, and then we can look

at getting you home." Lila turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes. She stuttered.

"I…I have no home to go to. I have nothing left." That realization hit her hard. She had

been living in a fantasy world, and Jack's comment had forced her to face the truth. Her

home was gone. She was lost, with nowhere to go. Lila turned and went below deck. Jack

watched her go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's heart went out to the poor girl, and he cursed himself for bringing up the topic of

her home. What was he thinking? He had just wanted to…._to what? _He asked himself. _To _

_find out if she wanted to stay. _He didn't want her to leave. She was the most remarkable

woman he had ever met. She was indeed beautiful, but Jack was beginning to realize it

was more than that. She was intelligent, and charming; she made him laugh. And as she

became more and more comfortable and less shy, he liked her even more. And they both

shared the same understanding and passion for the sea; he could see it in her sparkling

green eyes. And, although he only saw it on occasion, she had the most beautiful smile.

And he had not forgotten that kiss. The feel of her soft lips against his... but she was in

too fragile a state. Jack couldn't take advantage of that. He wasn't a fool; he knew that

someone as attractive as her would have drawn a lot of unwanted male attention, even

from a young age. He didn't want her to think he was like those men. _But why? _Normally

Jack had no hesitations about bedding a woman, and he had never had much difficulty

either. _Captain, you're getting soft, is all. _For the moment, the infamous Captain Jack

Sparrow did not want to consider that it might be something more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila had broken into the rum. She had often seen her father, at tough times, do the same.

Numbed the pain, he said. So she sat there, in her room, drinking large quantities of rum

and feeling sorry for herself. She barely noticed Jack walk into her room. He wasn't until

she heard him sigh she jumped. "God, you just –hic- pop up anywhere don't you?" Jack

smiled at her. "Well, kitten, it is my ship." He hesitated a second, then walked over to

where she sat on the bed. He took a swig of rum, at sat next her. "Tut, tut, we're a

naughty kitten now, are we?" He looked at her with those gorgeous brown eyes of his,

and Lila knew she had never wanted anything so bad. She leaned towards him, knowing

that he would have a decent view of her cleavage. The rum had made her lose all her

inhibitions. "Jack.." She purred. "You know, I have never really been with a … _man_,

before." Jack swallowed. "Ahem, well, ye very young an'…" His voice trailed off as she

softly kissed his neck, her hand squeezing his thigh. He could feel his pants grow

considerably tighter. He closed his eyes as she moved even closer, pressing her body

against his, her hand sliding up his thigh. She kissed him hungrily, then whispered in his

ear. "I want you Jack. Take me now." Jack kissed her neck, loving the way she moaned.

His hand was on her waist, moving up….When she hiccupped, and giggled. He stopped

immediately, and untangled himself from her embrace, silently cursing himself. Lila

looked up at him with those sexy green eyes, and leaned back on the bed in a way that

made her breasts strain against the fabric of her clothing. "What's wrong Jack?" Her

voice was a husky whisper. "Don't you want me?" Jack looked at her, and images of her

naked and moaning flooded his mind. God yes, he did want her. He sighed. "Kitten,

that's just the rum talking." He said softly. She glared at him, tears in her eyes. "You

won't take freely what others have tried to take forcefully? Why is the one man I actually

want doesn't want me?" She said angrily, she tried to stand up, but had indeed consumed

to much rum. She fell forward, and Jack caught her. He gently helped her sit back down

on the bed. "Kitten, ye've got no idea how much I want you right now." He laughed.

"Believe me, I do. But ye would not remember it in the morning, and I wont take

advantage of ye kitten, not after all ye've been through." With that he lay her down on

the bed, kissed her forehead, and left the room. Lila was practically asleep before her

head even hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will found Jack on deck later that night, staring out to see. Something seemed to be

troubling him. He went and stood next to his long-time friend, waiting for him to speak.

He didn't have to wait long. "That damn woman has got to me, Will."

"You mean Lila?"

Jack paused. "Let's be honest here. Now ye may not know this, but I'm actually

quite…easy going, with woman, as it were." Will smiled. It was a well known fact. "But,

ye see…There I was, in her room. She's drunker than Gibbs and practically beggin' me

for…ye know." Will laughed silently; even when he was being sincere Jack liked to

boost his own significance. Although Will didn't really approve of Jack's treatment of

women. "Jack, Lila's already been through a lot, you can't just…" But he was

interrupted. "Yeah, that's the thing. She was practically beggin' for it, but I couldn't Will.

I couldn't take advantage of the poor girl. That bloody woman has got to me." Will was

surprised, this was the most vulnerable he had ever seen the notorious Captain, even after

all they'd been through. Jack sighed. "Heh, must be you an' that bloody woman of yours,

makin' me soft. All that talk of 'understanding' and 'respectin' women'." Will laughed

out loud this time. "Ah, Jack. You give me too much credit. The explanation's simple,

even if you can't see it. It's the same thing I feel for Elizabeth. You don't want to _have_

her, you want to be _with_ her. And that, my friend, is a significant difference." And with

that, Will left, chuckling silently to himself. He never thought he'd see the day when

Captain Jack Sparrow would fall in love.


	6. Old Enemies

Hey! Thanks for your reviews guys :) and I agree that the story is moving quite fast, but in all honesty that's because I'm impatient to get Jack Sparrow in it :) Same reason not many other characters feature. However, I will try. Thanks again, ok, here's chapter six! Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX

Lila awoke the next afternoon. She tried to sit up, but lay back down immediately as her

head was throbbing. She groaned. _Ugh, what was I thinking?_ Just at that moment, the

door opened, and Jack poked his head in the room. "Ah, ye awake luv. How ye doin'

kitten? Bet ye've never had that much rum before ay?" He smiled. _God he looks so hot _

_when he does that. _Then a horrifying thought occurred. "Jack…we didn't….did we?" Her

question surprisingly made Jack look quite uncomfortable. He let out a somewhat

nervous laugh. "Nah, luv, didn't do a thing. Although, if ye be offerin'….." That cheeky

grin was back. Lila groaned and threw a pillow at him. He chuckled. "Now now kitten,

ye'll be needin' that." He placed the tray he was carrying in her bedside table, and picked

up the pillow. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned over and placed it behind her head.

The nearness of his body made her pulse quicken. He seemed to linger there for longer

than necessary, and even then she couldn't help but feel disappointed when he moved

away. "Right, luv, ye best eat that up while it's still hot" he pointed to the tray, which

contained a steaming bowl of…, something. "Tried and true method of, er, recovery." He

winked at her, but then his tone became much more serious. "And when ye feelin' better

luv, ye best be comin' to my cabin; we have some things we need to discuss." There was

no innuendo in this statement; Lila could sense it was something important. She nodded,

and Jack left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Lila was sitting in Jack's cabin. There was a large mahogany desk,

with a map and many other numerous sheets of paper on it. The rest of the room was

filled with an assortment of trinkets and baubles that had taken Jack's fancy. In a corner

was Jack's bed. The sight of it gave her a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She

could just imagine Jack laying there, naked…._Whoa, stop right there, girl!_ She scolded

herself. Jack must've caught sight of her gazing at his bed, because he gave a cheeky grin

and winked at her. "Don't get so worked up, kitten. Leastways not yet." Lila felt herself

blushing yet again. At that moment, Will entered the room. He looked between the two of

them and smiled. _What on earth is he smiling at? _Lila couldn't help but notice the

knowing look in his eye. She remembered how she had initially felt an attraction to Will,

but after being on the Pearl, seeing him with Elizabeth, and, she had to admit, spending

time with Jack, she saw Will as more of an older brother figure. "Right, now. Let's get

down to business ay?" Jack's voice broke the silence. "Lila,"

_God, I love the way he says my name._

"We didn't bring this up earlier 'coz we thought ye might need a bit of time to, uh,

recuperate. But this really cannot wait any longer. I take it ye've hear of Captain

Vladmile?" Lila nodded.

"Uh-huh. Well, ye see, he's been of interest to me for quite some time, wantin' to do me

in an' all that jazz." Jack smiled. "So young William 'ere was on board _The Darkness _as

a spy, tryin' to find out what Vladmile be up to."

_Ah, so that's what he meant; "He must know"._

"It just so 'appens that me an' Vladmile have the same…interests. Unfortunately,

Vladmile 'angs on to his secrets tighter then he 'olds on to his…" Jack then realized he

was speaking to a woman. "His…er, possessions." Lila could see Will smiling at Jack's

slight discomfort. "Ahem. What we need to know, kitten, is what he wanted with you."

Lila looked between Jack and Will.

"I…I don't know. I thought I was just…you know, spoils or…something."

Jack frowned. "I don't think so, luv. Way Will tells it, Vladmile was mighty possessive

of ye. An' he normally doesn' care how his men treat the women on board. But you…."

His voice trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ye sure ye've no idea what he

could 'ave wanted with ye?" Lila shook her head. "What about ye family, luv? Would

they have been of any….political advantage?" Lila swallowed hard. Jack hated to ask her

a question he knew would cause her pain, but it really could not wait any longer.

"No, none at all. I mean, we are….were, well off, but even if we were at the top of the

social ladder, it was in a barely colonized port. That's why we had no….no defense

against the attack." Jack nodded. "Uh huh. Well, kitten, in that case, I would appreciate it

if ye left me to speak with Will here. We have some important….business to discuss."

Lila paused a moment. He was dismissing her? "That's it? That's all you had to say?"

Jack just looked at her. _How dare he. _"Excuse me, Mr. Sparrow, but I believe I have a

right to know what's going on here." She was annoyed at being kept in the dark. If

this…business involved her, she should know exactly what it is. However, Jack's

reaction surprised her. He stood up abruptly, drawing himself to his full height. "Lass, I

am the Captain of this ship, and I will not have my orders questioned by anyone. If I see

fit to tell ye, I will tell ye. And if I ask ye to leave, ye best leave. Savvy?" His tone left no

room for argument. Fuming, and more than a little embarrassed, Lila left the room. Jack

watched her go, staring at the empty doorway for a moment. Will coughed. "Well, Jack,

I'm assuming that wasn't the opportune moment?" Jack just grunted. He was angry, that

was obvious enough. But he wasn't quite sure why. He didn't like the way she made him

feel, the hold she had over him. _I'm Captain Jack bloody Sparrow for god's sake! _When

she had talked back to him, he realized just how much he had let his guard down around

her. No man on his crew, save maybe for Will, would have been so upfront with him. But

at least Will had earned that right. _This woman just waltzes on board and all of a sudden _

_ye're mess. _Jack shook the thought from his head, and turned to Will, ignoring Will's

comment. "There's somethin' 'bout that girl that Vladmile wants, and I bet ye its got

somethin' to do with you-know-what." Will looked up, Jack was staring out the window.

"Jack, what could she possibly have to do with it?"

Jack's voice was low. "I don't know mate, but until I find out, we may be in very grave

danger."


	7. A New Home

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Will, are you ever going to tell me what's going on? We've been on this blasted ship for

ages now, and I still have no idea why you made us leave in the middle of the night."

Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Will. He sighed. He knew he

wasn't being fair; she did have a right to know. "I don't…I didn't want to worry you."

Elizabeth laughed. "You wake me up in the middle of the night and rush me out of my

home to join the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow on his ship without telling me why, and

you think I wouldn't be worried?" Will sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. "I

apologize, dear. I know I owe you an explanation." Elizabeth sighed, and sat down next

to him. "Will, you know I would travel to the ends of the earth for you. I'd just like to

know why I must."

"Jack's in trouble."

"Jack's always in trouble."

"This time it's different. Apparently he's at odds with this Captain Vladmile; I

mean…they're in competition. Jack needed our help," Noticing the look on Elizabeth's

face, Will rushed on, "And he suspected that Vladmile would use whatever…leverage he

could to get Jack, meaning us."

"So I'm supposed to believe that Jack had our best interests at heart?"

Will smiled, "Well, at least a little bit. But what's going on…it will eventually affect us

all anyway."

"I see…and what exactly does this Lila girl have to do with it?" Will was slightly

confused at the bitterness in Elizabeth's words, but he just put it down to her being

stressed. "We don't know. But whatever it is, she was important to Vladmile and he's not

going to be happy she's gone. Not happy at all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Vladmile was fuming. He had her in his possession, and she escaped. He been

watching the smoldering remains of that blasted navy ship sink into the crushing black of

the ocean, when one of his men came to tell him that Lila and Will and escaped. _Curse _

_that Jack Sparrow. _He had the nerve to send his little whelp on board _The Darkness. _

_What does he take me for? _He cursed himself for not dealing with that whelp the moment

he set foot on deck. But he had wanted to toy with him, and Jack, make them think he had

no idea… and then slaughter the wretched boy and send his remains to the Captain of the

_Black Pearl. _And now they had both escaped. _I had her… I had it all…Blast that fucking _

_Sparrow! _The only consolation he could find was that he knew exactly where Jack was

going. Tortuga. And Jack had no idea who the girl really was. He had no idea how close

he was to his goal, and the thing that they both so desperately sought was right under his

very nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila wasn't speaking to Jack. She was furious with him. And Jack, being the stubborn

jack-ass that he is, would not speak to her either. So the were both giving the other the

silent treatment, while both believing that they were right and the other was out of line.

Will was at his wit's end. Elizabeth seemed oddly nonchalant about the whole thing. She

actually seemed quite pleased. It was quite obvious to anyone that the two women did not

get along, which strained Will even more as he was quite fond of Lila, in a brotherly sort

of way. He had tried speaking to all three parties, but none would heed a word he said.

_Bloody pirates. Bloody women. _He silently cursed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila roared with laughter at Ana Maria's impersonation of Jack Sparrow. She waltzed

around the room, making various remarks about how awesome she was. Lila liked Ana,

they got along quite well, and both of them disliked Elizabeth. However, at this particular

moment, Ana Maria had had a bit too much to drink. Lila wouldn't touch the stuff after

her last episode. Lila clapped as Ana Maria sat down next to her, taking a swig from the

rum bottle. "That was quite accurate, I must say." Lila grinned. After her argument with

Jack, this was just the kind of pick-me-up she needed. Ana sighed. "Y'know, he IS the

Captain of this ship, and a fine one at that." Lila glanced at her friend. "So what are you

trying to tell me, exactly? That he wasn't out of line?"

"In all honesty girl, no he wasn't." Noticing the look on Lila's face, Ana rushed on.

"What I mean is, he IS the Captain of this ship, and is used to having his orders obeyed

like that." She snapped her fingers. "And you, well…I don't think he's used to the way

you make him feel." Lila gave her a questioning look. Ana Maria laughed. "Oh come on,

sweetie, you must have noticed? And don't try and tell me you haven't been eyeing him

off either."

"What? I didn't…I mean, I haven't…." Lila stumbled over her words. Ana laughed,

hiccupping a little. "Wow, he really has got you under his spell hasn't he?" Lila blushed.

Ana Maria was right. She sighed. "I know, I know. I suppose it is a bit obvious. But…I

mean, I've heard what kind of reputation he has and… I don't think I could deal with

anymore heartache at the moment. It's bad enough as it is." Ana Maria, who was now

lying down on her bunk, half asleep due to the rum, muttered. "Heh, don't worry 'bout

that girl, I've been sailing with Jack for a long time now, and I have never seen him look

at anyone the way he looks at you." Lila thought about this for a moment, she turned to

say something to Ana Maria, only to find her fast asleep and snoring. _Now what?_ Lila

thought. She did like Jack, a lot; much more than she'd ever liked a boy before. And if he

did feel the same way…It meant more to Lila than just having a man's affections. If Jack

felt the same way about her, that meant she had somewhere, and someone, to belong to.

Someone to look after her the way her family had. And that was something she sorely

missed. Lila decided to swallow her pride, and go see Captain Jack Sparrow.


	8. Captain's Hat

CHAPTER EIGHT

She paused for a second outside the door. She could hear Jack softly singing to himself,

perhaps the affects of a bit too much rum. She smiled. There was something in his voice

that sent shivers up her spine. Lily knocked loudly, and suppressed a laugh as she heard a

startled yelp and what sounded like a bottle of rum falling to the floor. She opened the

door. "Did I startle you, Captain?" She felt an unexpected flush in her cheeks as those

deep brown eyes gazed up at her. Jack gave her one of his characteristically charming

half-smiles. "Startle ol' Captain Jack? Never." He picked up the bottle of rum and sat

back down in his chair, with his feet on the table. Lily looked at the ground. Neither of

them said anything, but Jack continued to look at her with that intense gaze of his. She

could feel his eyes roaming over her body, and that flush came back into her cheeks. She

began to move around the room, picking up various objects and books. She could sense

Jacks eyes watching her every move. It excited her slightly. She began to make idle chit-

chat, questioning him about certain objects she found in the room, trinkets and the like.

Jack answered her questions with a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he were toying

with her. When he didn't answer one of her queries, she turned around to find him

looking directly into her eyes. She barely suppressed a gasp of surprise and…excitement.

"Why did ye really come in 'ere, luv? Surely ye not that interested in all these little

trinkets." Lily paused. Why had she come in here? She hadn't really thought that through.

In that moment of pondering what she wanted, she gazed at Jack, at the hint of tanned

chest visible at the neckline of his shirt. She imagined what he looked like without his

shirt, what it feel like to have those taut muscles pressed against her…Lily caught herself

staring, and she blushed furiously. Jack gave her that irresistible smile of his, and gazed

at her with a knowing look in his eyes. He actually looked quite pleased with himself.

Lily turned around, scolding herself, and began babbling about wanting to know where

the ship was headed, and what was planned next in the journey….They both knew she

was stalling. _God she's beautiful. _Jack thought. He didn't feel the same thing he felt when

he looked at other women. That was just a pure animalistic instinct. When Jack looked at

Lily…he wanted to be with her, he wanted to please her. She intrigued and excited like

no woman had ever before. Jack got up and crossed the room, to stand behind Lily, who

was still busy babbling. She could feel his presence behind her. She stopped talking. Jack

took another step forward, so she could feel his warm body against her back, his hands

resting softly on her hips. Her breath became heavier as he swept the hair off her neck

and ever so softly brushed his lips against her neck. He whispered into her ear, "Why are

ye really here, luv?" Her only answer was a soft, barely audible moan as she felt his hot

breath on her neck and ear. He continued to kiss her neck, as he slid his hands up her

stomach, to grasp her full breasts. She was breathing much louder and heavier. Jack then

slid his hands back down her stomach, over her hips, and onto her thighs. She let in a

sharp intake of breath as Jack's hands gently brushed between her legs. "Ah," Jack said

softly, "So _that's _why you're here." Lily tilted her head towards Jack, his husky voice

making her tremble. Jack smiled, and Lily softly brushed her lips against his. She was

intoxicating. Jack kissed her back, softly at first, but as he continued to rub her thighs the

kiss became more passionate. Jack slid his tongue into her mouth, and she turned around,

so her body was pressed between Jack's and the wall. The kiss deepened as she pulled

Jack's hips even closer to her, and Jack felt the bulge in his pants grow as it was pressed

against her body. Lily's hands began to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt, as he trembled

with excitement as her hands roamed his toned and tanned chest. She softly and slowly

slipped the shirt off Jack's shoulders. Jack softly pulled away, and looked into Lily's sea-

green eyes. He gave her a cheeky smile. "Now it's your turn, luv." Lily simply replied,

"Aye, aye, Captain." This, as she knew it would, excited Jack even more. Without

breaking eye contact, Lily slowly unbuttoned her shirt, making sure that Jack didn't get a

full view until the shirt was completely removed. Jack could barely restrain himself as

she finally exposed her full breasts. She hesitated a moment, Jack smiling at her, teasing

her. She pulled him to her, and kissed him passionately. The feeling of her breasts

pressed against his chest was heaven. Jack took them in his hands, squeezing them and

softly playing with her nipples. He began to kiss her jaw, then her neck, her collarbone.

Lily was breathing fast now. He gently brushed his lips against her nipples, causing her to

moan softly. Her heavy breathing caused Jack to become almost unbearably excited.

Sensing this, Lily reached down and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants. Jack bit

his bottom lip in pleasure as Lily slid her hand into Jack's pants and began to stroke him.

Jack gave her a furiously passionate kiss as he gripped her buttocks and lifted her up so

she was straddling his waist. He continued to kiss her neck as he walked over to the bed.

He laid her down, and, after kissing her again, he softly began to kiss her stomach as he

unbuttoned and removed her pants. He came back up to kiss her again, but she placed her

fingertips on his lips to stop him. She smiled at him with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Now it's your turn, Captain." Jack grinned back at her, as he stood up and, never

breaking eye contact, removed his pants. He stood for a second or two, allowing Lily's

eyes to take in what she saw, and intensely enjoying the looking of desire on her face.

Jack climbed back on top of her. He kissed her again, and she could feel his hand

between her legs. "Mmm…Jack" she whispered. "Yes luv?" She pulled his head down so

her mouth was next to his ear, and whispered seductively, "Wear the hat?" Jack grinned.

"Well, aren't you a kinky little kitten then?" He reached over to the bedpost and grabbed

his hat. Lily smiled oh-so-sexily and said, "Yes, Captain." Jack leaned down to kiss her,

and as he did he softly rubbed the tip of his arousal against her. "Mmm, Captain." She

moaned. It drove him wild. "Take me…take me now Jack." Jack slowly slid himself

inside her, as he whispered softly into her ear, "I knew you'd warm up to me, luv." Lily

moaned as Jack thrust himself deep inside her. He started off slowly and gently, and as

things became much more heated, Lily began to moan louder, "Harder Jack." He began

to thrust himself deep inside her, harder and faster he pumped in and out. Jack had

unbelievable stamina. She loved the feel of his hot body on top of hers, and the feel of

him deep inside her. She could barely contain herself as Jack moved a hand down to help

her climax. He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss as he thrust into her hard, and they

both climaxed. Jack fell on top of her, both of them exhausted and panting for breath.

Lily gripped his hips and held him inside of her for a second longer and she gave him

another kiss. Jack then rolled off of her, and lay next to her, still panting. She rested her

head on his chest, and he put his arm around her. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Yer really somethin' special, ye know that, kitten?" Lily smiled as she felt her heart

flutter. In his arms was the happiest she had ever been.


	9. Mysterious Marks

Thanks heaps for your reviews guys! I'm trying to address some of the things you want, so let me know if you still like it. And for those of you that haven't reviewed, PLEASE do! I'd really appreciate it. OK here's Chapter Nine! ENjoy!

CHAPTER NINE

Jack awoke the next morning, Lila still in his arms. He smiled. The was no way to

describe the way he felt about her, all he knew was that having her in his arms was the

happiest he'd ever been. Jack softly kissed her forehead; Lila stirred but didn't wake up.

Jack's euphoria, however, completely disappeared when his eyes feel onto a mark on her

left shoulder. It seemed like a birthmark, a slightly darker tone on her pale skin. It

depicted two swirling 'C' shapes, one hooked on to the bottom of another, backwards. It

reminded Jack of something Lila had told him earlier… _"He slipped the shoulder of my _

_dress and…ran his hand over my skin." _She had been talking about Vladmile_. "Well, _

_well, well. Ol' Thom was right. It must be her." _That's was what he had said. Vladmile

wasn't merely violating her; he was looking at this mark. Jack wasn't exactly sure what it

meant, but he had an idea. Which would explain why Vladmile was so possessive of her.

_If that means what I think it means…_Jack shivered. The very thought made his blood run

cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was up on deck, talking with Gibbs, who was steering, when he heard a shout from

below. He turned around to find Jack rushing towards him. His voice was very low, so

only Will could hear him. "Give the orders to change course, we're not goin' to Tortuga

anymore. We can restock somewhere else, as long as it's near Tia Dalma. Give the

orders, and then meet me in my cabin." With that he rushed off. Will stood for a moment,

slightly stunned, then shouted the orders to the crew. He brushed off any questions with

"Captain's orders," and when everything was underway he went to meet Jack.

While this was going on, Lila had emerged from Jack's quarters, and ran straight into

Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked her up and down, noticing that Lila was wearing one of

Jack's shirts. She gave a cold smirk. "I see you and Jack have become better acquainted."

Lila smiled, nothing could ruin the high she was on. "Oh, we didn't keep you up did we?

You know what Jack can be like…" Elizabeth's smile was obviously forced. "No, I can't

say I do. Although I must admit he has been trying for quite some time." She said

smugly. Lila stepped towards her and smiled very sweetly, "Oh? Well, he's not trying

anymore, is he? Hasn't been for 'quite some time'." And with that she walked away,

leaving Elizabeth seething. True, she did not like Jack Sparrow. Not in any way, shape or

form. But she had liked the extra male attention he gave her; she liked the fact that the

most notorious pirate in the sea wanted her. _But he doesn't anymore. _Elizabeth loved Will

with all her heart, but she couldn't help but be jealous of the attention Lila was getting

from Jack. And of course it didn't help that Will was so bloody fond of her. Elizabeth

didn't see what either of them saw in her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila bumped into Jack on her way up the stairs. He seemed surprised to see her. "Ye

awake already, kitten?" He smiled at her, but it seemed slightly forced. Jack noticed the

look on her face. He leant down and gave her a gentle kiss, "Its not you pet, I've just got

some things to deal with. Last night was amazing. And so are you." He gave her hand a

reassuring squeeze, and there was sincerity in his voice that made Lila relax. She nodded,

and gave him a quick kiss before letting him on to his cabin. She had only just got up on

deck when she ran into Will, who seemed slightly flustered. "What's wrong?" Lila asked,

Will looked startled to see her. "Uh, I don't know, to be honest. Jack's ordered a change

of route. I'm going to go speak with him now." Lila frowned slightly. _What's that blasted _

_pirate up to now? _Will smiled at her. "Don't worry, Jack knows what he's doing. Well,

most of the time." And with that he continued on to Jack's cabin. Lila was slightly

worried, but she trusted Jack. She sighed. _I suppose I'll have to wait 'til the Captain's _

_ready to let me know what's going on. _Lila leaned on the railing, looking out over the

sparkling blue ocean, lost in her thoughts of the night before, and how she longed to

spend forever in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will entered Jack's cabin, to find him sitting behind the large mahogany desk of his. He

was staring intently at a large, old book. He barely looked up as Will approached him,

and as soon as Will was sitting down he thrust the open book under Will's nose. On the

top of the page was a symbol of sorts, it seemed like two swirling 'C' shapes, one hooked

on to the bottom of another, the bottom one being backwards. Will looked up at Jack,

who was biting his nail while staring at...well, whatever it is Jack stares at most of the

time. "Read what it says." He ordered. Will scanned the page before him. "The swirling

symbol is an ancient one, the origins of which are not known, but is commonly associated

as the symbol of the ocean, and in particular of Davy Jones." He looked at Jack. "As in

THE Davy Jones? The one that's been after you?" Jack nodded. "I see. But… why is this

such an issue." Jack leaned over and snatched the book, staring intently at the symbol

again before slamming the book shut. He stood up abruptly and began pacing the room.

"It's an issue because I saw it on our darlin' Lila's shoulder this mornin'." Will raised

his eyebrow, and Jack caught the look on his face. "Yes, she was naked in my bed this

mornin'. Happy?"

"Not nearly as much as I believe you are." Will chuckled. He was surprised, however,

that Jack did join in nor did he want to brag. "The point is, William, I saw this mark on

that lass' shoulder."

"You mean like a tattoo?"

"If only, mate. No, it was more like…like a birth mark."

Will nodded slowly. "Ok…so…what does that mean?" Jack looked up at him, an intense

look in his gaze. "Well now we know what Vladmile wanted with her. She would have

been a valuable 'asset' to him indeed. See, Will, that symbol on her shoulder marks her

as the daughter of Davy Jones."


	10. Old Friends and New Secrets

CHAPTER TEN

It took a moment for Jack's words to sink in. "The daughter of…Hang on, Jack, hasn't Davy Jones been around for centuries? Or at

least a lot longer than Lila, or Lila's mother, has been?" Jack looked at Will and sighed. "Well, obviously not his _daughter _daughter.

Sort of like...I don't know… a reincarnation? Look, the point is, that girl could very well be the direct, or indirect, descendant of ol'

Davy Jones himself."

"And so what does that mean for us?" Will asked.

"That…I don't know either. But I think I know someone who will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Black Pearl _docked in Port Arthur, a fairly large town. Lila's eyes widened when they entered the harbour. "I know this place!"

She had exclaimed excitedly. "My father used to do business here sometimes."

"Well, we're only gonna stay for a few days at most, kitten, so make the best of it." He smiled that sexy smile of his. Lila couldn't help

but smile back. Although, she felt he had been acting slightly different around her. He was still sweet and affectionate, but he still seemed

ever so slightly withdrawn, like he was…_I don't know what goes on in that man's head. _Lila sighed, and tried to forget her worries

as she explored the familiar town.

Lila had pretty much been wandering aimlessly, just enjoying the feeling of being in a crowded town again. She was making her way

through the market place when she heard a woman screech in what sounded like excitement. Like many of the people around her, Lila

turned her head to where the sound had come from, and was shocked to her the same voice screech her name. "Lila! Oh my god, Lila

it's you!" It took Lila a moment to recognize the petite brunette running towards her. She found herself almost bowled over in an

enthusiastic hug, the young girl sobbing into her shoulder. "Lila, I thought they'd…." Lila pulled out of the hug for a moment, and looked

at the girl before her. Realization dawned. "Charli!" Lila was ashamed to admit that she had almost completely forgotten about her

friend, but she had been trying to forget everything to do with her past. As Charli hugged her again, Lila felt a resurgence of hope.

"Charli…my parents…did…" The way Charli stepped back and looked at her was all the answer she needed. "Lila, I'm sorry…

they…" Lila nodded as tears stung her eyes. That was it, the last shred of hope she had was gone…so were her parents. Lila's heart

ached as the confirmation sunk in – she would never see her mother or father again. Her friend took her hand gently, "Lila, honey, do

come to my place so we can talk?" Lila nodded dumbly, and followed her old friend through the throngs of the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charli's house wasn't exactly lavish, but it was obvious she was quite well off. She told Lila how her father had hidden his daughter and

wife in the cellar, while he, and most of the other men in town, had gone to fight the invading pirates. Charli's father had been lucky, he

had survived that fight. Lila's father, unfortunately, was killed in the dying moments of battle. Charli commented on how her father spoke

of Lila's father, how he had fought and how brave he had been. Lila's eyes began to water again. It was painful to hear of her father's

death, but it made her so proud to know he had died defending his home. She found out her mother, to, had fought to the last second,

trying to keep the pirates from entering her home, where she had been looking after the neighbours' children. Lila didn't want to think

about what the pirates had down to her parents…_That Vladmile will pay for this I swear._ For the first time since her kidnapping, Lila

felt nothing but white hot rage. She no longer felt weak or threatened, as she had before. Charli noticed her friend tense up, her fists and

jaw clenched. She quickly rushed on, "Oh, but Lila, darling…we have something that belongs to you." Lila looked up, frowning. "But…

but I thought everything was destroyed? At least on my street anyway…" Charli smiled wryly. "Well, most of it was. But these things

were kept in a stone encasing in your cellar, there were marks of all kinds all over, the pirates had obviously tried to get in but…well, I

suppose they didn't get a chance to open it." Charli called for her maid, who soon entered the room carrying a glossy, black marble

case. She placed it on the table and promptly exited the room. Charli glanced at Lila, "Are you alright?" She asked, somewhat alarmed

at Lila's demeanor – she had tensed up even more the moment the maid stepped into the room, she was frozen stock-still, her eyes

wide. "Li-Lila?" Lila hesitated a second, then seemed to shake herself out of her daze. "I- Sorry, I don't know what came over me.

Too long at sea I guess." Lila tried to laugh it off, and had never been so grateful for Charli's gullibility. "Well, are you going to open it?"

Her friend asked her, obviously excited. "I've been dying to know what's inside, but father said it would be rude to open it." Lila

swallowed. "Um…im afraid I must be going, Charli, I should be getting back to Ja- uh, my captain." Lila didn't think it would be wise to

tell her overly-excitable friend about who she was sailing with. She politely refuted Charli's protests, finally compromising to come see

her next time she was in Port Arthur, and promising to keep in touch. Lila wrapped up the strange box in a cloth the maid had fetched

for her, and hurried off to the Black Pearl. She didn't know why, but the second she had seen that box her blood ran cold. She was

overcome with an eerie sense of deja-vu, of…_I have no idea. _She thought to herself. _I don't know whats inside that box, but I know _

_its far more important than Charli would have ever known._


	11. Revelations and Complications

Here's the next installment! i know its a bit shorter than usual, but im in the middle of exams so please bear with me. Thanks so much for ur comments guys, you make me happy :) also, anyone that knows the second movie inside-out, please email me, i need to refresh my memory. Id really appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Lila sat on her bed, as she had been for the last hour or so. The black case was sitting on the table opposite her. She was wary of it,

something about it made her shiver. She had no idea as to what it could be, as far as she knew this thing hadn't even existed until now.

Her parents had never told her of any kind of…_secret stash? Is that what this is? _Lila took a deep breath. _Ok, I guess the only way _

_I'll know what's inside is if I open it. _She stood up, and crossed the room to the table. Her hands shook as she placed them on top of

the box, as she unclasped the lid… "And really bad eggs!" Jack burst into the room. Lila screamed and in her surprise accidentally

knocked the box off the table, sending it skidding across the floor. "God dammit Jack!" She gasped. Her heart was pounding at a million

miles a minute. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to knock?" Jack laughed, "Aw luv, did I scare the little kitty, ay? How 'bout you

let ol' Jack make it up to you?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the neck. He noticed

she was shaking. "What's wrong pet?" He followed Lila's gaze to where the black box lay on the floor, half under the bed. It was

opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will…come to bed." Elizabeth whined. Will had been pacing the room for far too long. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

Will answered without looking up. "Lila." He must have noticed the animosity in the silence that followed his comment. He looked up to

see Elizabeth glaring at him. He laughed. "No, no, not like that. Don't be silly." He went and lay down on the bed next to her. Elizabeth

turned her head away from him. "Do you think she's pretty?" She asked haughtily. Will smiled, and softly turned Elizabeth's face towards

him. "Of all the things I have seen in this world, of all the pretty women and wonderful treasures, I have never found anything as beautiful

as you. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Elizabeth smiled softly. "I'm

sorry Will, I guess I just…" Her sentence was cut off by Will's lips. As he kissed her she melted into his arms. "I love you, Will." Will

smiled, "I know." And he kissed her again, holding her body close to his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this, then, kitten?" Jack asked softly. Lila shook her head. "I don't know." She walked over to the bed, and lifted the covers off

the floor. Jack watched intently as she slowly reached out her hand, and in one, swift movement, she lifted up the box, quickly tossing it

to the side as if she were afraid to touch it. The contents of the box lay on the floor. Lila stared at it for a moment, before gingerly picking

it up. It was a wooden flute. A simple, wooden flute. Completely unremarkable. Lila frowned. "Why would my parents…?" She trailed

off. _There is more to this that it seems. _She thought. Although it appeared to be merely a wooden flute, she felt something in it…

something more…_powerful?_ "Lila." Jack's voice was soft. "Can I have a look at that little trinket?" Lila was surprised to see the concern

in his eyes. She handed the flute over to Jack, who inspected it intently. And she noticed how his eyes widened as he turned the flute over

in his hands. She stepped towards him, and saw what had caught his eye. On the end of the flute was a mark. Lila looked up and met

Jack's eyes. She lifted her hand, and gently touched her shoulder. The mark that had been carved into the flute depicted to swirling 'C'

type shapes, one hooked on to the bottom of the other. Lila's voice was low. "My birthmark."


End file.
